JUST FRIENDS'
by jbluvver
Summary: Chapter 1, I lost the intro.
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS: kyla is me, joe's best friend

**CHARACTERS: **_**kyla**_** is me, joe's best friend!**  
_**joe**_** is joe jonas!**  
_**nick**_** is nick jonas!**  
_**kevin**_** is kevin jonas!  
**_**gesina**_** is nick's new friend!  
**_**elizabeth **_**is kyla's next door neighbor, who has an obsession with JB!  
**_**shanna **_**is nick's close, old friend!  
**_**shelbie**_** is kevin's best friend!**

_First Chapter:  
While_ Kyla and Joe were on their jog and going toward Joe's surprise for Kyla..Nick and Kevin were busy shopping, with Nick's new friend Gesina.  
"Nick, would he like this?" Gesina asked Nick, hesitantly, holding up an orange and blue lava lamp.  
Nick chuckled and replied, "Gesina, Joe really wants that dumb motorcycle."  
"Yeah, I know that," she smiled, "you aren't getting it for him though. Are you?"  
"Kev!" Nick called, Kevin over from the scarf rack.  
"Yeah?" Kevin asked, short.  
"Should we really get Joe that stupid motorcycle?"  
"Why would he need it," Kevin asked with a strange face. "I mean he's already got Kyla, he only wanted it so he could pick up girls," Kevin laughed.  
Nick joined in, laughing, and saying, "But dude, seriously."  
"Nah, we should pass," Kevin said.  
Gesina watched this conversation, attentively, smiling at Nick.  
Gesina secretly had a thing for Nick, they hadn't been friends for long, but that didn't make a difference.  
Nick glanced over at Gesina, pursing his lips, raising an eyebrow, and making a silly face.  
"What're you grinning at?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She turned quickly and headed toward a shelf, fumbling around.  
"Nick, uhm, what're you getting?" Kevin asked, nodding his head at Gesina.  
"No clue," he shrugged and walked over to where Gesina was moving, nervously.  
"So, Gesina, want to go get some coffee before we head over for dinner?"  
"Sure, as long as you. Get me this for Christmas," she laughed, holding up a gigantic pair of underwear.  
"Uhh, no," He smiled and called over Kevin.  
"I'm ready if you guys are," said Kevin.  
"Well we are, right Ges?" Nick smiled at her.  
"Yeah, let's go get some coffee," she linked her arms with Nick and Kevin's standing between them.  
"Let's gizzo," Kevin said.  
"Alrighty..You guys are strange," Nick smirked.  
"Yeah, we know," Gessina, said.  
What Nick didn't know is about Gessina's crush for him, but Kevin knew, he'd somehow found out. Actually, it was more of Gessina confessing her crush, to Kevin, about her crush, on Nick.  
Gessina glanced quickly at Kevin, her eyes widening.

We'll go back to Kyla and Joe, on their jog...  
"It's really cold," Kyla said, as their jog became faster.  
"Yeah, it is," Joe, said, sighing.  
"We should get some coffee or something before we head back," Kyla looked at Joe, smiling, "unless you just want to do..your surprise or whatever. Maybe your surprise is coffee," she laughed.  
"It's definitely not coffee, definitely not," he smiled.  
"Alright. If I guess will you tell me?" she grinned.  
"Nope," he winked at her, smiling.  
"Awh, I want to know," She pursed her lips and made a sad, puppy face.  
"I'm not going to tell you, no matter what you do," he laughed.  
"Fine, then no hugs for you, ever..again."  
"What?" he said shocked.  
"Yep," she pouted and stopped, taking a break.  
Joe stopped next to her, staring at her glumly.  
"No hugs?"  
"No hugs," she reassured him.  
"Why not?"  
"Cause they're overrated, duh," she giggled.  
"Oh, come on," he smiled.  
She smiled at him and gave him a big, hug.  
"You know I'll always give you hugs," she said.  
"I knew that, psh," he said, pretending to be oblivious.  
"So, Joe, shall we go see that surprise of yours?"  
"Of course," he took her hand and they walked, not ran, to Joe's surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter:

_Second Chapter:  
_**Just Friends**__

"Hey Nick, Kevin, and some unknown person," the barista at Starbucks shouted loudly and smiling wide, Nick smiled back at her, walking faster to the counter and extending over it, hugging her tight.  
"Shanna," he smiled again.  
"Nick," she smiled.  
"Are you going to Kyla's?"  
"What's going on over there?" she questioned, confused.  
"You don't know?" Kevin chimed in loudly.  
"She didn't call you, jeeze. Well, we're having dinner then exchanging a few gifts and going to see a movie."  
"Well, I'll come," she chirped up.  
"Great," he said.  
"What'll it be?" she smiled, "And who are you unknown person?" she spoke to Gessina this time.  
"Me?" Gessina pointed to herself nervously, "I'm Gessina, just call me Gess though, everyone does," She said with a smile.  
"Alright, Gessina, what do you want?"  
"Uhh." she looked at Nick unsure.  
Nick winked and ordered Gessina and himself caramel frappaccinos.  
"Kevin, aha. Where's my hug?" Shanna asked.  
"Sorry," Kevin chuckled, and reached over the counter hugging Shanna.  
"So, who's that chick anyways?" Shanna whispered to Kevin while Nick and Gessina talked near the pick up counter.  
"His new 'friend'" Kevin said, emphasizing friend.  
"Oh," Shanna sounded, bummed.  
"Don't worry Shanna, he hasn't forgot about the summer, believe me," Kevin smiled, "He's still got your pictures all on his bulletin board in his room, he's got some on the tour bus too."  
"He does?" she said relieved and happy.  
"Yeah, he does. So, be at Kyla's at around 6:30. It's.." Kevin checked the clock behind Shanna; "It's 5:30 now."  
"Alright, I get outta this coffee heaven at 6:00, so I'll be a bit late."  
"Fine by me," Kevin smiled and took his drink, waving goodbye along with Gessina and Nick, and leaving Starbucks.  
"Wow, he still cares," Shanna, whispered to herself.  
Shanna and Nick had spent most of the summer together since they hadn't been touring that much. During the summer amazing things happened. Nick and Shanna's friendship grew stronger and Shanna's love for him did too. Towards the end of the summer Shanna had told Nick her feelings and he didn't say anything besides, 'Oh, all right,' and smiled. So Shanna, making her assumptions assumed he didn't feel the same way, but Kevin just confirmed to her, he does, or at least he did.  
"I've got to get rid of that new girl," Shanna, whispered again and plopped the mop on the floor to clean up the coffee spill.


End file.
